


Let me try something

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Extra fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Sherlolly - Freeform, it's a bit WTF, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly abhorre les mardis et rien ne lui fera changer d'avis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me try something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow and HAPPY NEW YEAAAR!!! Love and happiness on you and your beloved ones!! Did you enjoy "The Abominable Bride"?? A bit disappointed by the lack of Molly, but it was great!! Anyway, less talk, more fic!!! 
> 
> Here we go!!

Mardi. On était mardi et elle détestait être mardi. Pour elle c’était synonyme de longueur et d’ennuie. Car le mardi, Molly n’effectuait pas d’autopsie mais était de paperasse. Et cela pour toute la journée, de 8 heures jusqu’à 22 heures sans interruption possible. Bon peut être que la jeune femme abusait un peu mais sa seule pause durait que 30 minutes, donc qui abusait maintenant ?

Bravant, bien malgré elle, le froid éternel de Londres, la douce Molly Hooper se permit de maudire un peu tous les passants qui obstruaient son passage, surtout l’espèce de Miss Sunshine qui rayonnait, que dis-je, éblouissait !, rien que de sa personne au point de rendre Molly aveugle. Un café en main, un sourire candide aux lèvres, Miss Sunshine était le genre de nana à se lever déjà belle et maquillé même si elle avait eu la diarrhée toute la nuit, faire du caca pailletée et créer un parterre de fleure rien qu’en marchant.

Car oui, la jeune pathologiste était jalouse de cette inconnue qu’elle rencontrait chaque matin, toujours aussi rayonnante, avenante, pimpante, qu’il neige, qu’il vente ou même qu’il y ait une tornade où qu’il pleuve des zombies…

Cependant, aujourd’hui la roue de la malchance tourna en faveur de Molly puisque l’espèce de Marilyn Monroe due mal coordonnée ses pieds au point de s’étaler lentement mais sûrement par terre devant la foule ébahit.

Sans plus attendre, Molly se mit à faire une petite danse. De loin, elle ressemblait plus à une danseuse du ventre qui se faisait électrocuté, ricanant sans pitié, ignorant le pauvre écolier qui était à ses côtés depuis tout à l’heure et qui l’a regardait de ses petits yeux de merlan frit.

-Tu veux ma photo ? demanda d’une voix particulièrement grave et masculine la jeune Hooper avant de continuer comme si de rien n’était, son petit bout de chemin.

******

*****

C’était décidé, elle allait s’arracher elle-même sa tête avant de faire une partie de bowling avec. Molly était bêtement assise sur une chaise depuis le début de la journée, elle n’avait absolument rien mangé et plus elle remplissait de papier moins le tas de papier à remplir semblait diminuer.

Molly n’était absolument pas croyante mais pour aujourd’hui il lui semblait qu’un petit troll paraissant sur un nuage en haut de sa tête s’amusait à la torturer pour s’être moqué de Miss Sunshine un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et maintenant sa punition ultime pour un tel pêché était de rester cloîtrer dans son petit bureau blanc et impersonnel jusqu’à la fin de ses jours avec pour seule compagnie l’araignée morte depuis trois semaines qui trônait momifier sur son bureau et de remplir des formulaires jusqu’à devoir s’amputer le poignet avec son stylo bic.

**SBLAM**

Où alors supporter la présence de l’infâme Sherlock Holmes.

Cette journée allait de mal en pis.

 

******

*****

-Ma porte… siffla Molly en voyant le piteux traitement que réservait le grand détective aux portes.

-Tu n’es pas à la morgue ! s’exclama Sherlock en voyant la jeune femme derrière son bureau.

Et ça s’appelle « détective »… Si Molly le pouvait, elle se serait tapé bien volontiers la tête contre son bureau métallique.

-Tu as cassé ma porte ! répondit simplement mais d’une voix dangereusement basse la jeune femme. Ses yeux d’habitude marron chatoyant se transformèrent sous le coup de la colère en deux petites fentes noires dangereuses.

Silencieusement, Sherlock avança vers Molly. Il n’était pas là pour la mettre en colère, au contraire. Tendant son bras devant lui, le détective souffla un «  _Je peux_? ».

-Tu vas me découper un œil ? demanda de manière moqueuse la pathologiste, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

-Promis, j’éviterai de t’enlever tes beaux yeux, ça serait dommage… murmura Sherlock.

A l’entente du qualificatif, le cœur de Molly se serra avant de faire un virage à 90°. Un peu plus et elle se jetterait sur lui pour l’enfermer chez elle.

-Très bien, allons-y Alenzo ! décréta la jeune femme avant de se placer devant l’imposant brun.

-Peux-tu… demanda indistinctement Sherlock, pointant son propre doigt sur son visage, faisant ainsi de vagues petits ronds.

-Oh ! s’exclama Molly. Tu es sûr que c’est sans danger ? questionna de manière incertaine la jeune femme tout en fermant ses yeux.

De son côté, Sherlock baragouina une petite phrase qui devait ressembler à « Tout à fait certain » avant de poser délicatement un doigt sur la joue de la miss Hooper. Molly, elle, eut un sursaut au contact froid du doigt du détective. Qu’allait-il faire encore… ?

Peu à peu, Holmes posa un autre doigt incertain sur le visage de sa pathologiste avant de l’enlever, frôlant délicatement sa peau, dessinant les courbes de son visage. Avec minutie, il reposa sa main et commença à masser le visage de la belle brune qui était partie au Pays des Merveilles.

-Tu sais, si tu voulais pétrir quelque chose, je t’aurais offert de la pâte à modeler ! murmura Molly les yeux toujours fermés, ronronnant de plaisir entre les mains expertes du détective.

Ne répondant pas à la jeune femme, Sherlock continuait de toucher le visage de la jeune femme, gagnant un peu plus d’assurance dans ses gestes. Frôler, masser, toucher, le jeune homme continua son drôle de manège avant d’abaisser son visage, fixant une Molly aux yeux définitivement clos, mais au visage beaucoup plus détendu.

Sans s’arrêter, Sherlock abaissa encore un peu plus son visage avant de planter un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Molly. D’abord surprise, la jeune femme resta passive de bonnes minutes avant de répondre à son tour de manière incertaine au baiser de Sherlock. 

Posant fermement ses mains sur le dos de Molly, Sherlock décida de continuer d’embrasser la jeune femme.

Ce ne fut qu’au bout de quelques minutes et un besoin pressant en oxygène que les deux comparses firent deux pas en arrière, évitant soigneusement de regarder l’autre dans les yeux.

-Hum… j’ai un œil au frigo et une drôle de décoloration s’est ajouté dessus après avoir injecté du sel dedans… je… voulais savoir si ça te dirait de passer après avoir fini ici pour… donner ton avis sur mon… œil… ? demanda hâtivement Sherlock qui avait prit les aires d’un adolescent timide qui demandait pour la première fois à une fille un rencard.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Molly, un réel sourire aux lèvres maintenant.

-A ce soir alors ! s’exclama Sherlock avant de faire demi-tour et quitter le petit bureau de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière mis quelques minutes avant de danser comme une endiablée, se prenant le coin du bureau dans le pied en même temps. Tant pis, elle adorait les mardis maintenant et rien n’allait lui faire changer d’avis !

**Author's Note:**

> Review! Review! Review!


End file.
